Eliminasi
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Eliminasi seluruh faktor pengganggu, sekarang hanya ada aku tersisa, bersama kau, dan cinta yang menghubungkan hati kita. / canon /


**.**

* * *

**Eliminasi**

**.**

_Kuroko no Basket adalah milik __Fujimaki Tadatoshi__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Hyuuga Junpei/Aida Riko, T, Romance

© kazuka, january 20th, 2014

**.**

"_Eliminasi seluruh faktor pengganggu, sekarang hanya ada aku tersisa, bersama kau, dan cinta yang menghubungkan hati kita."_

**.**

**.**

_Eliminasi piala dan sorak-sorai sekeliling, sekarang hanya ada aku dan kau, di tengah-tengah lapangan._

Perasaan Hyuuga Junpei untuk Aida Riko telah terbaca secara jelas oleh semuanya, perilakunya pada Riko adalah sebuah keterangan tanpa kata yang menggamblangkan semuanya—namun perasaan balasan dari Riko adalah sebuah misteri, tak satu pun laki-laki di tim bisa menebak perasaan wanita satu-satunya di dalam kelompok mereka itu. Maka, Junpei memutuskan untuk meluruskan semuanya, sesuai dengan janjinya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

Rakuzan sudah takluk dan harus bersedia menyerahkan bendera kemenangan pada Seirin, maka tim muda itu pun merayakannya di tengah lapangan, di bawah hujan kertas pelangi. Sang Kapten melupakan segalanya, matanya hanya ada pada Sang Pelatih.

"Riko."

"Ya, Hyuuga-_kun_?" Riko melepaskan diri dari rangkulan para anak kelas satu yang bersorak, untuk kemudian menoleh pada Junpei sambil menyeka bulir air mata bahagianya.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Di mata Junpei, detik ini, dia hanya melihat dunia dengan seorang Aida Riko yang cantik berada di atasnya. Di mata Riko, dia melihat kawan lamanya yang tengah serius di balik rona merah wajah yang meraja.

* * *

_Eliminasi ayahmu dan semua aturannya, aku berdiri di sini dengan segala keberanian dan kesediaan untuk menjagamu._

"_A-ano_ ..." Sang Kapten sudah akan menundukkan kepalanya kembali, namun dia sadar bahwa dia hanya akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri kalau dia bersikap malu-malu seperti anak perempuan begini. Apalagi dia tengah berhadapan dengan Aida Kagetora. Dia pun mengangkat dagunya dan mencoba bertutur dengan mantap, "Saya ingin mengajak Riko jalan-jalan."

Riko, yang biasanya menampakkan sikap tegas sekarang malah jadi tertunduk dan sesekali menahan napasnya, malu-malu mendelik pada Junpei, sama sekali tidak berani melayangkan sesaat pun tatapan pada sang ayah.

"Saya berjanji akan menjaganya, saya tidak akan membiarkan dia terpeleset, saya tidak akan membiarkan dia menyeberang sendirian, saya juga akan membayarkan semua makanan yang ingin dia beli saat kencan ini, saya tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki lain mengganggu apalagi menyentuhnya, saya akan mendengarkan apapun yang dia ceritakan, dan saya berjanji saya sama sekali tidak akan melukainya!"

Aida Kagetora merendahkan kelopak matanya. Junpei menahan napas, dan Riko menggigit sudut bibirnya. Dia ikut gugup.

Kagetora menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya, "Kau hanya mengajaknya kencan, bukan meminta izin untuk menikahinya. Pergilah."

"A-Anda mengizinkan?"

"Memang itu yang kau inginkan, bukan?" Kagetora memandang putrinya dan Junpei secara bergantian.

"Jangan lebih dari pukul sepuluh!" tambah Kagetora tiba-tiba, gagang sapu diacungkannya.

* * *

_Eliminasi semua cedera dan denyut, selama kau masih punya raut khawatir untuk kau hadiahkan di _time-out_, aku tidak takut._

"Sial, mereka sama saja dengan Kirisaki," lamat-lamat dapat Junpei dengar Shun menggerutu di ujung bangku, di dekat Tetsuya dan Taiga. Junpei tak punya waktu untuk menanggapi itu. Denyutan ngilu di sikunya menyita lebih banyak perhatian.

"—ga-_kun_! Hyuuga-_kun_! Kau baik-baik saja?" Riko berlutut di hadapannya, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Junpei bangun dari lamunannya. Di hadapannya sosok yang sedang mati-matian mencari keberanian tambahan untuk tidak menangis tiba-tiba di tepi lapangan.

"Sakit sekali, kah? Perlu kutarik kau keluar?"

"Ck," Junpei berdecak, diletakkannya tangannya di kepala Riko, "Seorang kapten harus tetap memimpin, bagaimanapun caranya. Jangan suruh aku menyerah hanya karena cedera," dia pun mengacak segenggam helai cokelat lurus yang baru saja dipotongkan oleh dirinya minggu lalu, seraya melanjutkan kalimat dan memandang bola mata Riko yang masih dipenuhi oleh emosi yang kacau, "Lebih menyakitkan melihatmu menangis ketimbang menahan cedera ini, Pelatih."

* * *

_Eliminasi semua gengsi dan rasa yang diistilahkan sebagai 'malu' itu, sisakan kita berdua dan kenyamanan serta keamanan yang memang kita butuhkan._

"Riko," panggil Junpei dengan nada horor, mendelik perlahan pada gadis yang sedang berjalan di sisinya, yang sedang menggosokkan tangannya. "Kita diikuti."

Riko merapat pada Junpei, sedikit takut ketika kekasihnya mengatakan hal itu. Namun ketika dia menoleh dan sempat melihat rambut warna biru muda, merah, cokelat, dan hitam yang berkelebat dan kemudian hilang di balik tembok sebuah toko makanan, dia tertawa.

"Para junior," dia menggembungkan pipi, berharap tawanya tidak meledak. Tawa yang merupakan gabungan rasa malu sekaligus geli itu terdengar lucu di telinga Junpei.

"Dasar," geleng Junpei. "Tambah latihan mereka tiga kali lipat nanti, Riko."

"Boleh. Saran yang bagus."

Diikuti para junior saat sedang berkencan di ujung musim dingin sepertinya merupakan hal yang membuat Junpei risih. Maksudnya—tidakkah kau khawatir hal seperti ini akan menjadi bumerang, serta alasan mereka untuk menggodamu saat latihan bersama?

Ah, tapi apalah yang harus ditakutkan? Dia kapten dan Riko pelatih. Secara posisi, bukankah mereka berdua yang lebih berkuasa untuk membalikkan bumerang dan menghukum mereka kalau mereka berani menyinggung tentang kencannya dan menjadikannya lelucon?

Junpei melirik pada Riko, gadis itu terlihat merenggangkan jarak mereka dan melirik ke bawah. Tangannya masih dia gosokkan, dan baru Junpei sadari bahwa Riko sama sekali tidak memakai syal serta sarung tangan.

Dia lepaskan apa yang melingkar di lehernya, salah satu ujungnya dia lilitkan pada leher Riko, sementara ujung satunya masih melekat di lehernya. Tangannya yang tertutup sarung berwarna hijau pun dia gunakan untuk menghangatkan tangan Riko; menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Jangan malu-malu di depan mereka," ucap Junpei, "Kita panas-panasi mereka, para _single_ menyedihkan itu."

* * *

_Eliminasi teman-teman satu tim untuk sementara, kita kuasai dunia berdua—hanya ada aku, kau, dan hujan meteor yang mengisi angkasa._

"Hei," sapa Junpei, memperlambat langkahnya sepulang dari latihan malam itu. Dibiarkannya Taiga dan Rinnosuke mendahului. "Tidak biasanya langkahmu lamban begini."

"Itu," tunjuk Riko ke angkasa. "Bagus. Hujan meteor."

Junpei ikut memandang langit. Titik-titik putih berjatuhan di hamparan atap hitam yang menaungi mereka. "Hn."

"Yang itu Hyuuga-_kun_," tunjuk Riko pada salah satu meteor, hilangnya sangat cepat, tertelan gelapnya malam, habis dimakan atmosfer.

"Hah?" Junpei mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa aku yang paling cepat hilang?"

"Dia tidak hilang," geleng Riko. "Dia paling cepat pergi dari langit karena dia masuk ke dalam hatiku dan tidak mau keluar lagi."

Hening.

Junpei sampai menggembungkan pipinya karena menahan tawa, wajahnya sampai kemerahan. Riko terlihat sebal, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Junpei pun berinisiatif mengencerkan suasana, dia memang tidak pintar berromantis ria, tapi dia mencoba merangkul bahu Riko. "Bisa juga kau berkata begitu."

Riko masih terlihat sebal, sepertinya.

"Bagiku kau bukan seperti meteor-meteor itu. Kau adalah Riko, yang matanya saja sudah lebih cantik dari mereka semua."

Semua itu berujung dengan Riko yang tersenyum malu-malu, dan kawan mereka yang lain cuma terperangah sekian lama; heran bahwa ternyata Sang Kapten dan Pelatih bisa berkata-kata semacam itu.

* * *

_Eliminasi semua rasa takut, karena ini menyangkut masa depan aku dan kau—laki-laki harus tahu caranya mengungkapkan keberanian_.

Meja cokelat panjang itu menjadi saksi betapa gelisahnya gerakan jari-jemari Junpei ketika Riko memanggilkan ayahnya. Ketika Kagetora tiba dan duduk di seberangnya, jemari itu memang berhenti bergerak gelisah, tapi keringat mulai menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Ada apa?"

Junpei berusaha tenang dan terlihat berani. Dia telah menyiapkan kata-kata yang singkat namun padat dan tepat sasaran agar tak banyak memakan waktu. "Saya ... ingin menjaga Riko seumur hidup saya."

Senyap.

"Kau itu mau melamar seorang gadis di hadapan ayahnya, bukan cuma mau mengajak kencan."

Duh.

Junpei menarik napas panjang. Gawat. Dia salah perhitungan.

"Riko itu cerdas dan kuat. Lebih cerdas dariku. Dia bisa menjaga belasan laki-laki di bawah kendalinya, dia bisa membimbing mereka," Kagetora mengutarakan semuanya, Riko menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

Junpei semakin tegang.

"Dia bisa mengatur banyak orang. Dia bisa menyokong dan melindungi laki-laki, bahkan kau sendiri," Kagetora berhenti sebentar, "Tapi dia tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dia sering memaksakan dirinya. Itu akan menjadi tugas utamamu."

"... Anda ... setuju?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

* * *

_Eliminasi wangi bunga yang ada sebagai dekorasi di sekitar, dan yang menjadi mahkotamu, aku cuma ingin menyesap aromamu sendiri, aromamu yang milikku seorang._

Riko sama sekali tak terlihat seperti perempuan tomboy yang memegang kendali penuh atas sebuah tim basket, dia seperti wanita seutuhnya dengan gaun putih panjang itu. Rambutnya yang pendek dihiasi mahkota bunga mawar merah jambu pucat, manis sekali. Junpei terlihat berkali lipat lebih berwibawa dengan _tux_ putih yang senada dengan gaun Riko.

Mereka mencium bibir satu sama lain, dengan tangan Riko bergelung di leher Junpei dan tangan Junpei berada di pinggang Riko. Bagi Junpei, dengan menjadikan Riko sebagai gravitasi kehidupannya semenjak SMP dulu pun sudah membuatnya pusing, apalagi dengan menghirup aroma gadis itu langsung dari tubuhnya; dari ciuman ini—yang sejujurnya baru kali pertama mereka lakukan. Junpei mabuk.

Dia mungkin tidak akan berhenti kecuali dia menyadari bahwa mereka masih berada di keramaian.

* * *

_Eliminasi nama Aida, malam ini kau telah menjadi bagian dari Hyuuga, dengan separuh dari hati dan jiwamu sudah menjadi milikku._

Bukan lagi Junpei yang harus menyerah atas kendali Riko malam ini. Tidak ada lagi Riko yang memerintah Junpei. Tidak ada lagi bunyi peluit yang membuat Sang Kapten tunduk pada aturan juga kemauan Sang Pelatih. Tidak lagi bisa seorang Aida (Hyuuga) Riko yang melawan kehendak Junpei, karena dia menyerahkan segalanya malam itu untuk Junpei. Junpei seorang.

Namun Riko tidak menyesal, Junpei telah berjanji untuk menjaganya dan dia bersumpah untuk mendampingi Junpei. Tidak ada masalah tentang siapa yang memerintah dan mengendalikan hal-hal malam ini, Riko hanya peduli akan fakta bahwa dia memilih orang yang benar. Dan dia bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

* * *

**.**

A/N: sebenarnya, waktu awal-awal suka KnB dulu, otp pertamaku junriko. namun semua berubah ketika momoi satsuki dan pairing-pairingnya menyerang /slapped/ tapi aku tetep cinta junriko, kok :3 soalnya, bagiku mereka itu otp-ku yang (paling mendekati) canon selain aomomo kkkk~~

fic mereka jarang banget ya ampun huhu i hope i can do more contribution too for this pairing ;_; thanks sudah baca, btw /o/


End file.
